Ghoul on the Run
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Mayu and Mei heads back to the 17th Ward to see what damage has been done. - M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Mayu wakes up to her alarm and moans as she sits up, turning it off and looks around the room. They got everything set up. What the missed, they got and Aki got the kitchen set up they she wanted. Mayu yawns and sighed. She looks around but couldn't see Aki.

"Aki." Mayu whispers as she got up.

Mayu walks out. She saw Aki sitting at the bench, eating. Aki smiles.

"Good morning Mayu." Aki greets.

Mayu smiles.

"Morning Aki." Mayu whispers, walking over.

Aki giggles. Mayu smiles, they managed to get Aki transferred to a new high school, it's just a ten minute walk from here. Her first day is Monday.

"Are you okay?" Aki asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mayu replies.

Aki giggles.

"You know, I think I can get use to life here." Aki admits, then sighs.

"I better get dress, I promised I would work today." Mayu says walking off.

Mayu got dress and ready for work. Mayu then walks out to see Mei waiting.

"Came to make sure you are up." Mei says.

Mayu smiles as she walks over to Mei.

"Sorry." Mayu whispers.

"It's okay." Mei assures her. "Come on." Mei then says walking off.

Mayu follows.

"Ready for work?" Mei asks as they walk to the door.

Mei then puts her shoes on.

"I guess." Mayu replies, putting her shoes on.

"Good luck!" Aki shouts.

Mayu smiles.

"Thanks Aki." Mayu says walking out with Mei.

"How are you feeling today?" Mei asks.

"Alright, just a little nervous for tonight." Mayu admits softly.

"Let's just get through the day." Mei tells her.

Mayu nods. The day went past slow, once Mayu's shift was over she went for a shower and got dress. She then walks out to see Aki sitting on her bed. Mayu walks over and Aki looks up at Mayu.

"Where are you going?" Aki asks.

Mayu sighs.

"And don't lie to me." Aki tells her as she stands up.

"I'm going to the 17th Ward to meet up with Seiko to get any news on what is going on there. See if her grandfather is still after me." Mayu explains.

"Mayu." Aki whispers. "What if you don't come back?" Aki asks.

"If anything was to happen to me, everyone here will protect you." Mayu tells her.

Aki nods.

"I will do everything I can to come back to you, you know that." Mayu tells Aki.

"It's not fair!" Aki cries.

Mayu sighs.

"Aki." Mayu whispers.

"It's not fair." Aki whispers.

"I have to make sure you are safe." Mayu tells her.

Aki nods.

"I will do everything I can to come back to you, you know that." Mayu tells Aki.

"I know." Aki whispers.

Mayu looks at her worried. Aki then gives Mayu a hug.

"I love you." Aki whispers.

"I love you too." Mayu whispers back.

Aki lets her go.

"Be safe." Mayu tells Aki who nods.

"You too." Aki says.

Mayu walks out to see Mei waiting.

"How did she take it?" Mei asks.

"Not well." Mayu replies. "She will be fine. We better go." Mayu tells her.

Mei nods.

"Right, I called Ayumi Mochida. She is going to cover for me. She owes me a few favours." Mei explains as the pair walks to the door.

They put their shoes on.

"That's good." Mayu whispers.

"Come on." Mei says.

The pair heads downstairs to see Kobayashi, Nami, Ren, Mika, Ino and Yoshiki waiting.

"I don't like this plan." Yoshiki said.

"Shut it." Mei says.

"Just be careful you two." Kobayashi tells the pair.

"We will sir." Mei says.

"Remember to call me if anything goes wrong." Yoshiki tells Mayu as he walks up to her.

"I will." Mayu said. "Make sure Aki stays safe and if we aren't back by Monday, for whatever reason, make sure she goes to school." Mayu explains.

Yoshiki nods.

"I will, I promise." Yoshiki assures her.

"Yoshiki, stop flirting with my sister." Mei says.

Yoshiki looks at her shock.

"Shut it Mei!" Yoshiki shouts.

Mayu looks at her sister.

"Really?" Mayu whispers.

Mei giggles.

"Come on, we have a train to catch." Mei tells her.

"Here." Nami says, walking to Mei.

Nami hands over a envelope over.

"Just in case things goes wrong and you can't come back. This is enough to get you to the 12th Ward. There Naomi will be waiting for you two." Nami explains.

"I'm glad Shinohara is going to let us hide at her place to a while if things goes south." Mei says.

Mayu sighs.

"Don't worry about Aki, we will protect her." Kobayashi tells Mayu who looks at him.

"Thank you." Mayu whispers.

"Come on Mayu." Mei says.

Mayu nods. The pair heads off and Mayu sighs.

"We will be back." Mei tells her.

"I don't know." Mayu whispers "I'm scared." Mayu admits softly.

Mei sighs, grabbing Mayu's hand.

"It's okay, I'm here." Mei assures her.

Mayu smiles.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Aki was sitting on the lounge, staring at the window when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walks over, then sighs as she opens the door to see Yoshiki.

"Fukui." Aki whispers.

"You can call me Yoshiki." Yoshiki assures Aki who nods. "Can't sleep?" Yoshiki asks.

Aki nods.

"I know." Aki whispers.

"I'll be next door in the meeting room so if you need me, come and get me." Yoshiki tells her.

"Do you like Mayu?" Aki asks.

"She's my friend." Yoshiki replies.

"That's not what I meant." Aki tells him.

Yoshiki chuckles.

"I know. Get some rest." Yoshiki tells her.

Aki smiles.

"Okay." Aki says.

Yoshiki walks off. Aki closes the door and looks at her phone.

'She will call if something happens.' Aki thinks to herself, then sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayu and Mei made it to the 17th Ward and Mayu sighs.

"This way." Mayu said walking off and Mei follows her.

"So this is where you lived for the last five years." Mei whispers.

"Yeah, it is." Mayu says, pulling out her phone.

She quickly message Seiko.

"This is nice." Mei says.

Mayu nods as she puts her phone away.

"It has it's ups and downs." Mayu admits. "Come on, we aren't far from the park." Mayu tells Mei.

They came to the small park. The pair sat on the swings and Mayu sighs.

"What is it?" Mei asks.

"It still hurts, having to throw everything we built here away. Our life, sure it was hard, but it was nice. Simple." Mayu explains.

Mayu then quickly stands up when she saw Naoko.

"Shit." Mei whispers, standing up.

"Don't, I know him. Stay here." Mayu tells Mei as she walks over to Naoko. "Shinozaki." Mayu whispers.

"Heard you were coming back." Naoko says.

"Why are you here?" Mayu asks.

"To see if it was true." Naoko replies.

Mayu sighs.

"How much trouble am I in?" Mayu asks.

"You have no idea." Naoko replies.

Mayu takes a deep breath as Seiko, Mafuya and Yoshito runs over.

"Mayu!" Seiko shouts, giving Mayu a hug.

Mayu smiles.

"Seiko, Mafuya, Yoshito, thank you for coming." Mayu says.

"You know we are always here for you." Seiko tells her as she lets

"Here, look at this." Yoshito says, holding out a piece of paper.

"An article the CCG has released. I highlighted what you need to read." Yoshito tells Mayu who grabs the paper.

"So not only have you confirmed I am a ghoul, without knowing, you dragged Aki into this. Saying she is hostage." Mayu says, looking at Naoko who sighs.

"Not me, Ryu is obsessed on finding you to prove to everyone you are a monster. He has gone mad." Naoko explains.

"I don't mind him dragging my name down but Aki. She doesn't need nor deserve this." Mayu admits as she looks at Mei.

"Who is she?" Mafuya asks.

"Doesn't matter." Mayu replies, looking at Naoko. "So, I am being hunted?" Mayu asks.

"Yes so leave as fast as you can and keep your head down." Naoko warns her.

He then walks off. Mayu sighs as she looks at her friends.

"There is a small café in the 7th Ward call Moonlight, Aki is there. If any of you could see here, that would be nice." Mayu tells them as Mei walks over.

"What about you?" Seiko asks.

"If I am being hunted, I would put Aki in more danger if I go back. No, I have to run." Mayu explains, then sighs. "Mei." Mayu whispers, showing her the article.

Mei grabs it and reads over it.

"This is bad, really bad." Mei says.

Mayu nods.

"Wrap this up as quick as you can, we have a train to catch." Mei tells her walking off, pulling out her phone.

"No really, who is she?" Yoshito asks.

"My sister." Mayu replies softly.

"Sister?" Mafuya said confused.

"She is by biological sister, she's older than me." Mayu explains.

"So she's like you." Seiko asks.

Mayu nods.

"Yeah." Mayu whispers.

"How is Aki?" Seiko asks.

"She's fine, I guess she would be still mad at me since I left her. We managed to get a apartment, it's above the café, and she is going to start at a new school Monday. A close friend of mine if looking after her." Mayu explains.

"That's good, Rika has been asking about her." Mafuya says.

"I'll go tomorrow to see Aki and drag Rika along. I am sure Aki could use a friend to talk to." Seiko says.

"Please." Mayu whispers.

"Look, Shinozaki is right. You better go." Yoshito tells her.

Mayu nods.

"Right, thank you three for everything and staying by me." Mayu says bowing.

"You are more human than my grandfather. Be safe and call if I can do anything." Seiko tells her.

Mayu nods.

"Right and you lot stay safe." Mayu tells them, then runs off.

She saw Mei waiting on the phone.

"Just do it okay, it's important. Keep them safe." Mei says.

She then looks at Mayu.

"I have to go, we are going to get the next train to the 12th Ward." Mei said, then hangs up.

Mei sighs.

"Ready?" Mei asks Mayu who nods.

"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be." Mayu whispers.

"Don't give me that look." Mei tells Mayu as she stands in front of her.

Mayu felt tears in her eyes and lets her head hang.

"Mayu." Mei whispers.

"Aki is in danger because of me and I don't know what to do." Mayu cries.

Mei clamps Mayu's chin with both of her hands, making Mayu look at her.

"Mayu, we will work this out. Aki is safe. You know Yoshiki will rather die than let anything happen to her. We are family, including Aki, we protect each other. Believe in them. Aki is safe." Mei tells her.

Mayu nods, wiping her tears away. Mei lets her go, then grabs Mayu's hand.

"Come on, we have a train to catch." Mei tells Mayu as she starts walking, dragging Mayu along.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Aki wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sits up yawning. She looks around and sighs. She looks at Mayu's bed and sighs. Aki sighs as she got up and looks at the time, then walks out. She heard a knock on the door so she runs over, opening it to see Yoshiki.

"Morning Aki, can I come in?" Yoshiki asks.

"Yeah." Aki whispers, walking back.

Yoshiki walks in.

"You two did a great job in this apartment." Yoshiki admits.

"Thanks." Aki whispers, closing the door. "Something went wrong, didn't it?" Aki asks.

"The CCG has released an article, conforming that Mayu is a ghoul and that, you are a hostage." Yoshiki explains.

Aki looks at him shock.

"According to Mei, there is even a pictures of you and Mayu. Mayu is on the run with Mei while my job is to protect you at all cost." Yoshiki explains.

"This isn't fair!" Aki shouts as she leans against the wall. "It isn't fair, we did nothing wrong." Aki whispers.

Yoshiki walks up to her.

"Sure, maybe we stole things for the first few years on the streets but we had to survive." Aki whispers.

Yoshiki sighs.

"Don't worry, those two will be safe." Yoshiki assures Aki who gives him a hug.

Yoshiki looks at her shock, catching him off guard, but then smiles as he warps his arms around her. "

This will blow over and they will be home, you'll see." Yoshiki tells her.

"But what if I don't see Mayu ever again." Aki whispers.

"You will, both her and Mei are strong. They will come home." Yoshiki tells Aki who nods. "Are you still okay with helping today?" Yoshiki asks.

"I can still help." Aki whispers, looking up at Yoshiki who lets her go.

Aki walks back.

"Good, have breakfast and get dress." Yoshiki tells her and walks out.

Aki sighs as she looks out the window. She then has a quick breakfast and got change. She hasn't got a uniform yet but she is just going to borrow Mayu's uniform. It is a bit big on her. Aki walks to the door, putting her shoes on and walks out. She looks over as Nami walks over.

"How are you feeling today Aki?" Nami asks.

"I'm okay." Aki replies.

"Yoshiki told you what is going." Nami says.

Aki nods.

"You miss Mayu already, don't you?" Nami asks.

"It sucks. This is the first time we have been apart and so far. Sure, when she worked I wasn't there but we were in the same ward and I knew where she was. Now I don't." Aki explains.

"And it will stay that way." Nami tells her.

Aki nods.

"Safer for Mayu." Aki whispers.

Nami nods.

"Come on." Nami said.

The pair heads downstairs where Yoshiki waits with Mika, Ren, Ino and Kobayashi.

"Now, everyone will be helping with training Aki." Kobayashi tells everyone.

"Um, thank you, for everything." Aki says, bowing.

"It's okay dear." Ino says.

"You're family." Ren tells her.

Aki looks at him.

"Human or not, you are family." Ren tells her.

"He's right." Mika adds.

Aki smiles.

"So if you need anything, just say. From more food to clothes to stuff for school." Nami tells her.

Aki looks at Kobayashi who smiles.

"We will always be here." Kobayashi tells her.

Aki nods.

"Thank you." Aki whispers.

"Alright, Mika put out the sign, we are open!" Nami shouts.

Mika runs off. Aki smiles as she walks behind the counter with Nami as a few customers walks in.

"Welcome." Ino greets, showing them to a table.

"Remember Aki, always greet a customer and always smiles. Makes a place more welcoming." Nami tells her.

Aki nods, then smiles.

"Alright, I have a lot to teach you but you will be fine." Nami tells her.

"Yes Nami." Aki sayswith a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Aki was severing a table when she heard the bell ring.

"Welcome." she heard Ren greets.

Aki looks over to see Seiko and Rika.

"Seiko, Rika." Aki whispers, walking over.

Rika gives Aki a hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I have been so worried." Rika cries.

Aki smiles.

"Rika, I'm working." Aki tells her.

"Aki, you should be on a break." Ren tells her.

Aki looks at him as he place his hand on top of her head.

"I am?" Aki asks.

"Yes silly, I told you you're break was coming up." Ren tells her. "Go and chat with your friends." Ren says walking off.

"Come on." Aki says, walking to a spear table.

The trio sits down and Aki sighs.

"So what brings you two here?" Aki asks.

"Well Rika really wanted to see you and Mayu asked me to drop by to check on you. I assume you heard the news." Seiko explains.

"Yeah, I did." Aki whispers.

"It hurts Mayu, that she can't be here for you." Seiko tells Aki.

"I know." Aki whispers.

"Will you be safe here?" Rika asks.

"I'll be fine, I have a good group of people here." Aki replies smiling. "I'm safe here and I think I can build something here." Aki admits.

Seiko smiles.

"That's great Aki, I hope you can too." Seiko says.

"And now I know where you are, I can visit." Rika adds.

Aki giggles.

"I still have the same number so you can call and I can call you." Aki tells her.

Rika smiles.

"Yeah, we can still talk. Every night" Rika says.

Aki smiles. They then heard the bell ring and look back to see Ryu. Seiko, Aki and Rika quickly stands up.

"Grandfather." Seiko whispers as Ryu walks over.

"Seiko, what the hell are you doing here?" Ryu asks.

"Why I'm here doesn't matter, why are you here?" Seiko asks.

Ryu looks at Aki who walks back, running into someone. She looks back to see Ren.

"Welcome sir, may I help you?" Ren asks.

Aki quickly hides behind him as Yoshiki walks over.

"Come on, go to Nami." Yoshiki whispers to Aki who nods as starts walking to the counter.

Rye grabs her wrist.

"I am here for the girl, we have a few questions for her." Ryu replies, pulling Aki towards him.

Aki goes into shock.

"No, let me go." Aki begs as she tries to break free.

Seiko walks over and slaps her Ryu, causing him to let Aki go who runs to Nami.

"You are disgusting grandfather." Seiko says, grabbing Rika.

She walks out. Aki sighs as she looks at Nami who has her arms wrapped around Aki. Then Kobayashi walks over to Ryu.

"If you are only here to harass my worker, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Kobayashi tells Ryu who chuckles.

"Does a woman name Mayu sound familiar, Hyata Mayu?" Ryu asks.

"No, it doesn't." Kobayashi replies. "Now leave." Kobayashi tells him.

Ryu sighs as he walks out.

"Kobayashi." Nami says.

"Aki, you should go to the back and have your lunch. Yoshiki, your break has started too." Kobayashi tells the pair.

"Oh, right." Yoshiki whispers.

Aki nods, walking out the back. She was shaking and couldn't stop. She looks back as Yoshiki walks over.

"Are you okay?" Yoshiki asks.

"No." Aki replies softly.

Yoshiki gives Aki a hug who grabs his shirt.

"I thought he was going to hurt me." Aki admits.

"It's okay, I won't let that man near you ever again." Yoshiki tells Aki who closes her eyes. "I promise." Yoshiki whispers.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Mayu and Mei made it to the 20th Ward and Mayu looks at the sky. It was almost one. Took them a lot longer to get here, having to catch three trains. Mei grabs Mayu's hand and Mayu looks at her.

"Come on, Shinohara's place is this way." Mei says.

Mayu nods and the pair start walking. Mei's phone went off and she grabs it.

"What is it?" Mayu asks.

"A text from Yoshiki." Mei replies, opening it.

Mayu sighs.

"Oh no." Mei whispers as she stops, causing Mayu to stop.

"What is it?" Mayu asks.

"Aki was attacked by a investigator, she's fine but in shock. Also, two girls saw Aki, she knew them so it is safe they were you friends. One called the investigator, grandfather." Mei explains.

Mayu looks at her shock, then sighs.

"Seiko did say she was going to go with Rika so that means the investigator was Haru Ryu, Seiko's grandfather and the man that wants me dead." Mayu tells Mei who looks at her shock.

Mayu sighs.

"He's gone mad, he's obsessed on finding me to prove to everyone I'm a monster." Mayu adds.

"This is bad." Mei whispers.

Mayu pulls out her wallet. She pulls out a card and sighs, Naoko gave her his number when they were walking to her apartment, before she had to flee the 17th Ward.

"I need to make a phone call." Mayu whispers.

"Alright, make it quick." Mei said walking off.

Mayu walks to the side as she starts to call Naoko.

"Come on." Mayu whispers.

 _"Detective Shinozaki." Naoko answers._

"Shinozaki, it's me." Mayu says.

 _"Why the hell are you calling me?" Naoko asks._

"How close are you to the 7th Ward?" Mayu asks.

 _"Uh, close. Ryu called, said he needed my help with something." Naoko replies. "Why?" Naoko then asks._

"Aki is there." Mayu whispers. "Listen, I don't have long. There is a café called the Moonlight, she is there. Please, Haru attacked her and I trust you. You promised me." Mayu tells Naoko.

 _"Okay, got it." Naoko said._

"I... I'm sorry Shinozaki." Mayu whispers.

 _"So tell me something Mayu, are you a ghoul?" Naoko asks._

"I..." Mayu whispers, then sighs. "Yes." Mayu whispers. "But let me explain, please. Aki is human." Mayu tells him quickly.

 _"I'll get her to explain everything to me then. Don't call me again. Not on a mobile at least." Naoko tells her, then hangs up._

"Mayu!" she heard Mei call.

Mayu puts her phone away, then turns around to see Mei waiting.

"I'm coming." Mayu says, running over and the pair started walking.

"Are you okay?" Mei asks.

"I don't know." Mayu replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Aki was cleaning tables and sighs. She is still scared that Ryu will come back to attack her. Ren then walks over and Aki looks at him.

"Your shift is over." Ren tells her.

"Okay." Aki whispers.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Ren asks.

"No, I'm good, thank you." Aki replies as they heard the door open.

"Welcome." they heard Yoshiki greets.

Aki looks over to see Naoko.

"Shinozaki." Aki whispers as he walks over.

Ren quickly stands in front of Aki.

"No, it's okay Ren. I know him." Aki tells him.

Ren looks at her, then nods as he walks to the side.

"Can I talk to you?" Naoko asks. "In private." Naoko adds.

"Uh yeah, follow me." Aki said walking off, heading up to her apartment with Naoko behind her. "Why are you here Shinozaki?" Aki asks, opening the door.

She walks in, taking her shoes off.

"Hyata called." Naoko replies, walking in.

He takes his shoes off.

"She did?" Aki whispers, closing the door.

Naoko walks to the lounge, sitting down.

"Yes, I have a few questions." Naoko tells her.

Aki walks over and sits down.

"Okay, what is it?" Aki whispers.

"Hyata told me the truth, that she is a ghoul and you are human." Naoko starts.

Aki looks at him shock as she quickly stands up.

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?" Aki asks.

"No so sit down." Naoko replies.

Aki sits down.

"I assume you can explain everything to me." Naoko says. "I don't like acting on things without the full story." Naoko adds.

"Right, well it started when I was ten years old in the 10th Ward." Aki starts, then explains everything to Naoko.

Everything she told her friends before her and Mayu had to flee the 17th Ward, then adding the fact Mayu is the orange fox ghoul. Naoko seemed to stay clam and took everything in. He was listening. When Aki was done, Naoko took a deep breath and sighs.

"After Hyata was attacked by Ryu before you two fled the 17th Ward. Mayu made me promise if anything was to happen to her, to protect you." Naoko tells Aki as she stands up.

Aki looks up at him.

"Are you safe here?" Naoko asks.

"Yeah, I am." Aki replies.

"Good, I have to talk to Haru." Naoko says walking to the door.

Aki stands up, turning around.

"Do you know where you sister is?" Naoko asks.

"No, I don't." Aki replies.

"Good and it stays like that." Naoko tells Aki who nods. "I will check on you regularly." Naoko tells Aki.

"Why?" Aki asks. "And how do I know you aren't going to tell your buddies the truth about Mayu!" Aki adds.

"I won't, it would put you in more danger and I made a promise. Ghoul or not, you are human and your life is in danger." Naoko tells her.

Aki looks at him shock.

"I'll be back when I can." Naoko says.

He walks out, closing the door behind him. Aki sits down and sighs.

'What a day?' Aki thinks as she lies down.

She closes her eyes. She just wanted Mayu back but who knows when that will be.

"Mayu." Aki whispers.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Mayu follows Mei to a large house. Mayu sighs, she hasn't been here before.

"Keep up." Mei tells her.

Mayu nods. Mei knocks on the door and the pair waited. It didn't take long for the door open. Mayu stares at the woman, she didn't really like her. She has curly black hair, green eyes and is wearing a red dress.

"Thank you again Shinohara for taking us in." Mei said bowing.

Mayu bows as well.

"Well come on in, I have the hidden room set up." Naomi tells them as she walks inside.

Mei and Mayu walks in. Mayu closes the door behind her. Mayu then looks down to see a large amount of shoes.

"Now you two need to carry you shoes downstairs." Naomi tells the pair.

They quickly take the shoes off and picked them up, then walk to Naomi.

"This way." Naomi says walking downstairs.

Mayu and Mei follows her to the basement. The far wall has five bookshelves, all full of books. Naomi walks to the middle on and pulls it back, revealing a hole leading to a room. Mayu and Mei walk through the hole and Mayu sighs. To the left was two futons and a small table while to the right was a small kitchen and another door. The pair looks back at Naomi.

"We have stocked up the fridge with coffee. I'll drop by tomorrow to check on you two. Stay quite." Naomi tells the pair.

"Yes Shinohara." Mei says.

Naomi push the bookshelf back, hiding the hole. Mayu sits her shoes down and walks to a futon, then lies down.

"This place stinks." Mayu whispers as Mei walks over.

Mie lies down on the other futon.

"I know but we are safe." Mei says. "You are safe." Mei add.

Mayu looks at Mei.

"What is it?" Mei asks worried.

"Nothing." Mayu replies, rolling over so her back was to Mei who sighs.

"You have always been like this." Mei says as she got up, then lies down behind Mayu. "Always keeping things to yourself. Leaving them bottled up." Mei adds.

"It sucks." Mayu whispers.

"I know." Mei whispers.

Mayu rolls over to face Mei.

"How long do you think we have to stay in this dump?" Mayu asks softly.

"I don't know but a while." Mei replies. "Relax, Aki is safe." Mei tells her.

"I know." Mayu whispers as she closes her eyes.

"I know, you are worried." Mei says.

Mayu nods.

"I know the feeling." Mei whispers.

Mayu opens her eyes.

"For seven years I thought about you." Mei admits.

Mayu looks at her shock, then sighs as she looks down. Mei giggles.

"You really thought I wouldn't have worried about you." Mei said.

"Well, our last convocation lead into a huge fight. I said I hated you and wish we weren't related." Mayu whispers.

Mei takes Mayu's hand.

"You are still my little sister, my family." Mei tells her.

Mayu looks at Mei.

"Try to get some rest, okay." Mei tells her.

Mayu nods, closing her eyes.

"Okay." Mayu whispers.

Mei smiles.

"My baby sister." Mei whispers.

Mayu smiles.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Aki was cleaning up, it was almost eight o'clock. She was tried. She then heard a knock at the door. She walks over and answer it to see Yoshiki.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yoshiki asks.

"Tired." Aki replies.

"Well, I came to remind you I'm taking you shopping tomorrow to get stuff for school." Yoshiki reminds Aki who smiles.

"Yup, thank you again. I don't know the area." Aki whispers.

"And don't worry, I can still walk you to and pick you up from school Monday and if you want, the first week." Yoshiki.

Aki nods.

"Thank you." Aki said as Nami walks over.

"Yoshiki, go home already." Nami tells him.

"Right, I'm going. Just checking on Aki." Yoshiki says, walking off.

Nami smiles.

"Don't overthink things and keep your head down." Nami tells Aki who nods.

"Yes Nami." Aki said.

"Get some rest kid." Nami says walking off.

Aki takes a deep breath as she closes the door and sighs. It was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

**!Two Days Later!**

Aki was getting dress for her first day at her new school. She was a little scared. She didn't want to go and with Mayu not here. She shook her head, heading out and grabbed her bag. She had lunch already packed and was ready. Running to her door, she puts her shoes on and walked out. She can't think about Mayu. She will be fine. She just needs to figure out what she can do to be stronger. She runs downstairs to see Yoshiki waiting with Kobayashi.

"Do you have everything?" Kobayashi asks.

"I do." Aki replies.

"Nervous?" Yoshiki asks.

Aki nods.

"Aki!" she heard Nami calls out.

Aki turns around to see Nami with her phone.

"Can I get a photo?" Nami asks.

"Sure." Aki replies.

Yoshiki walks away and Nami takes a few photos.

"We better go, I want to help her look around." Yoshiki says.

"Did you go to this school?" Aki asks, looking at Yoshiki who nods.

"Yeah, left last year. You'll be fine." Yoshiki assures Aki.

"Well of you two go. Have a good day Aki." Kobayashi tells the pair.

"Thank you." Aki says.

The pair heads off. Aki looks at Yoshiki who was smiling and Aki smiles. She was ready for the day.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Mayu wakes up to someone kicking her. She looks over to see Mei standing next to her, holding two cans of coffee.

"Wake up." Mei says, sitting down.

Mayu sits up, taking the can and opens it.

"What do we do now?" Mayu asks.

"Well they are still looking for you, we just have to keep our heads down. I'll go out and get more coffee and help out Shinohara more." Mei explains.

Mayu sighs.

"Boring." Mayu whispers.

Mei phones beeps and she grabs it, opening it and smiles.

"Here, this will make your morning." Mei said.

Mayu takes the phone and saw a picture of Aki for her first day at school. Mayu smiles.

"Look at that, she's ready for her first day at a new school." Mayu whispers.

"Are you okay?" Mei asks.

"I will be when this blows over." Mayu admits.

"Which might take a while and we have to change how you look. Dye your hair and get it cut." Mei tells Mayu who nods.

"I know." Mayu whispers.

"You'll be fine." Mei tells her.

"I know." Mayu says, handing the phone back.

Mei puts it away.

"Just one day at a time." Mayu adds.

"That's right." Mei said.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Aki and Yoshiki made it to the school and Aki takes a deep breath, watching students walk in. She then saw two students waiting outside, talking, a boy and girl. The boy has light brown hair and dark brown eyes while the girl next to him has short black hair that frames her face and blue eyes hiding behind black glasses.

"Come on, we have to go in. No way we can find the new girl here." the girl said.

"No way." Yoshiki says, grabbing Aki.

He drags her over.

"Yo Yoshiki! It's a beautiful day." the boy greets.

"Orihara Haru, what the hell are you doing here?" Yoshiki asks the boy who chuckles.

"Waiting for our new student, I will find her." Haru replies.

Aki was hiding behind Yoshiki. The girl looks at her.

"I think we found her." the girl says.

Haru looks at Aki and smiles.

"Are you Ino Aki?" Haru asks.

"Yes." Aki whispers, walking next to Yoshiki and bows.

"Yup, she works with me and since she is new to the area I will be walking her to and from school." Yoshiki tells the pair.

"Hello, my name is Aya, Yamazaki Aya." the girl greets, bowing.

Her voice was soft.

"Nice to meet you Yamazaki, Orihara." Aki says.

"I told you we could find her." Haru says. "Ino, you will be in our class, one C. We are excited to have a new student, well I am so I came to greet you and give you the grand tour." Haru explains.

"Your brother still here?" Yoshiki asks.

"Benjiro, yeah. He's the leader of the martial arts club." Haru replies.

Aki looks at him, martial arts club, they have that club here.

"And I, of course, am a member." Haru adds smiling.

"Well be nice and look after Aki for me. Mayu would kill me if anything happened to her." Yoshiki tells Haru who nods.

"Who's Mayu?" Aya asks.

"My sister." Aki replies.

"Well Aki, I will come and pick you up as promise." Yoshiki says.

"I can walk her home, where does she live?" Haru asks.

"Above Moonlight." Yoshiki replies.

"I can so walk her home, we walk past Moonlight to get to the train station." Haru tells him.

"Is that okay with you Aki?" Yoshiki asks, worried about her.

"It is." Aki replies.

"Okay, you got my number so call or text me when you are on your way, okay." Yoshiki tells Aki who nods. "See you when you get home then." Yoshiki says.

He then walks off.

"Ready for school?" Haru asks.

"No but I promised Mayu I would come." Aki replies.

"Stay close to us! We will look after you." Haru tells Aki.

"Oi Haru, get into school already!" a male voice shouts.

The trio looks over to see a older student. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Benjiro. You just missed Yoshiki." Haru tells him.

"Huh, Fukui senpai was here. Why would he be here?" Benjiro asks.

"This is Ino Aki, our new student. Yoshiki walked her to school." Haru introduced.

"Nice to meet you senpai." Aki greets, bowing.

"Likewise, if you need anything, come to me, okay." Benjiro tells Aki who nods.

"Thank you." Aki whispers.

"Come on, let's show you around." Haru says.

Aki nods, following Haru inside with Aya next to her. First day and she's already made some friends. Wait till she tell Mayu.


	6. Chapter 6

Mayu was lying on her futon, reading a book. Mei was gone, working. She was bored. She can't use her phone since Mei has it. Mei said it was too risky to leave her alone with it. After all, it could be track. Mayu sighs as she drops the book. She was over reading. She just wanted her life back. Wanted to do something to do. She looked over as the bookcase was pulled forward to see Naomi with a little girl.

"Make yourself useful Mayu and babysit the kid." Naomi tells her.

Mayu sits up as the girl walks over.

"Her name is Miyazaki Yuri." Naomi introduces.

"Hello." Yuri says, bowing.

"Yuri, this is Nakamura Mayu. You will be here for the day. I know it is cramp but you have you books to keep you busy and you can use this time to study." Naomi tells her.

"Yes ma'am." Yuri says.

"Look after her and don't be rude." Naomi tells Mayu who nods.

Naomi walks out, pushing the bookcase back. Yuri walks to the table and sets up. Mayu watches her. What does she say? She got up and walks over, sitting across from the child. She has a range of books on medicine and other things that Mayu just didn't understand. Yuri ignored Mayu and was working.

"So what are you studying?" Mayu asks, breaking the silent.

"Everything about the human body." Yuri replies.

"Okay, why?" Mayu asks.

"I'm going to be a surgeon when I grow up." Yuri replies.

"Oh wow, that's cool." Mayu says.

Yuri nods. Mayu sighs as she lies down. She didn't want to bug Yuri. It looks like she has a lot of work to do.

'Where the hell are you Mei?" Mayu thinks to herself, closing her eyes.

She just wanted something to do.

'I wonder how Aki is going at school? I hope she has made some friends on her first day.' Mayu thinks to herself.

Mayu yawns.

'This sucks.' Mayu thinks.

She then got up and walks to the kitchen to. She boils the kettle and sighs.

"Can I get a coffee?" she heard Yuri asks.

Mayu looks at her to see Yuri was looking at her.

"Of course dear." Mayu replies.

Yuri smiles, then goes back to work. Mayu sighs.

'I'll steal Mei's phone when she gets back so when she leaves I can call Aki, well call Nami tonight since Mei has work.' Mayu thinks to herself, then smiles.

It was a plan.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Aki was looking out the window when the bell rang. Aki looks at Aya who was sitting in front of her.

"Hey Ino!" Haru shouts, walking over and Aki looks at him as few students left.

"Not so loud Haru." Aya tells him, turning around with her lunch.

"Right, sorry." Haru apologies. "So tells me Ino, you said you have a sister, what is she like?" Haru asks.

"She can be very protective, sometimes she goes a little overboard but she cares. Before we moved here, she worked to pay bills and get food as well as go to school." Aki explains.

"Really? That must have been hard." Aya says.

"It was but we got by." Aki admits.

"Where is she?" Haru asks.

"Haru, don't be so nosy." Aya tells him.

"Right, I'm sorry. It's your first day and I'm being really nosy." Haru apologies.

Aki giggles.

"It's okay, she's out helping some friends. I don't know when she will be back." Aki admits.

"When did she leave?" Haru asks.

"Friday night." Aki replies, pulling out her lunch.

She was hungry. Aki smiles as she starts eating.

"Hey, I am sure she will be back soon." Haru says, sitting down.

Aki nods.

"I hope so too." Aki whispers.

"So Ino, would you like to join a club?" Haru asks.

"I don't know, I really don't want to think about that this week." Aki replies.

"Haru, stop it." Aya tells him.

"Are you sure that's her." a voice says.

"Yeah, see." another voice says.

Aki looks over to see a few students at the door.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Haru shouts as he got up.

He walks over.

"Look." one says, holding out a piece of paper.

Haru grabs it and slams the door close. He then walks back, reading it. Aki sighs. This is bad. Haru then looks at Aki who quickly looks down at her food. She wasn't hungry anymore. She packed it away. Haru then slams the paper on the table, causing her to jump. Aki looks at it, it was the article released by CCG.

"Is it true?" Haru asks.

Aki looks at him shock, hearing hatred in his voice.

"Haru, stop that!" Aya tells him.

"Have you read it?" Haru asks.

"Yes, I have." Aya replies.

Aki grabs it, she wanted the picture of Mayu they have. It was her at the lights with a bag. Must have been one of the days she went shopping after school. Aki grabs her scissor, cutting the picture.

"Just leave Aki alone." Aya tells Haru.

"It says her sister is a ghoul." Haru said.

"She isn't, it is all lies. Trying to drag her name through the mud. My name." Aki whispers, ripping the rest of the article.

She didn't want to look at it. Haru sighs as he place his hand on Aki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Haru apologies.

"We aren't blood, me and Mayu but she took me in after my parents were killed by a ghoul. She didn't have to. She kept me safe." Aki admits.

"Ino." Haru whispers.

"Oi, Ino." they heard Benjiro says.

They looked over as he walks over.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asks.

"I saw the article, I came to check on Ino." Benjiro replies.

"Senpai." Aki whispers.

"Look, if anyone starts on you, come straight to me, okay." Benjiro tells Aki who nods. "And Haru, you keep an eye on her." Benjiro tells him.

"Of course I will!" Haru shouts.

"Good." Benjiro says, walking out.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Haru tells Aki who nods. "Listen, I want to go to my club after school. Can you wait in the library or outside of the club room?" Haru asks.

"I can." Aki says.

Haru smiles.

"Alright, I'll make it up to you." Haru tells her.

Aya giggles.

"You should eat Ino, you didn't have much." Aya tells her.

Aki nods, pulling out her lunch and puts the picture of Mayu away.

"You're really keeping that, aren't you?" Haru asks.

"Yup, I haven't got many pictures of Mayu printed. I am going to have to get more. I have so many on my laptop." Aki admits.

"Sounds like a plan." Haru says.

Aki nods.


	7. Chapter 7

Mayu was sitting on her futon, watching Yuri who was still working. She sighs. She was bored. She then heard the bookcase get move so she looks over as Mei walks in.

"Mei!" Yuri shouts, looking over.

"Hey Yuri, I heard you were here." Mei says, walking to Mayu.

"What took you so long?" Mayu asks as Mei kneels in front of her.

"Been busy and I got you something." Mei replies, pulling out a small photo.

Mayu looks at her confused.

"Something I am sure you would want to keep with you at all times." Mei says, holding it out but kept whatever the photo is, facing her.

Mayu grabs it and turns it around to see it was a picture of Aki, the same one Nami sent this morning.

"Mei." Mayu whispers.

"I am sure you wanted to keep your phone because the amount of pictures of Aki you have on it. I'm getting a friend get some printed and put in a album just in case things goes south and we need to throw it." Mei explains.

Mayu gives Mei a hug and Mei chuckles.

"Mayu." Mei whines.

"Thank you." Mayu whispers.

"You're welcome." Mei says.

Mayu lets her go and moves back.

"And tonight, I'm going to borrow the landline and call Nami so you can also talk to Aki." Mei tells Mayu who chuckles.

"That would be great." Mayu admits.

"Um, Mei." they heard Yuri whispers.

They looked over to see Yuri staring at them.

"Yes Yuri." Mei says.

"Who is she?" Yuri asks.

"Mayu, she's my little sister." Mei replies.

"Sister?" Yuri whispers, then looks at Mayu.

"Who is she?" Mayu asks softly.

"Her father was friends with Naomi." Mei replies.

"Was?" Mayu whispers, a little scared of the answer.

"He's gone, like with our parents." Mei whispers.

Mayu sighs.

"I see." Mayu whispers.

Mei got up and walks over to Yuri.

"And how are you going?" Mei asks.

"Well, almost done and then I can rest." Yuri replies.

"That's good. Don't push yourself too hard, okay." Mei tells her.

Yuri nods.

"I won't." Yuri whispers.

"Mei!" they heard Naomi call out.

Mayu sighs as the bookcase was moved and Naomi walks in.

"Yes Shinohara." Mei says, walking over.

"Got another job, come on." Naomi tells her.

She walks off and Mayu sighs. Mei follows and the bookcase was moved back. Mayu laid down, holding the picture of Aki above her.

'Aki, please be okay.' Mayu thinks.

She then looks at Yuri who was shaking. Mayu sits up and then notices she was crying. Mayu got up, grabbing a blanket and walks over.

"Hey, what's wrong Miyazaki?" Mayu asks, wrapping the blanket around the child.

She then sits next to her. Yuri looks at Mayu, then gives Mayu a hug.

"I miss my dad." Yuri cries. "I miss him Nakamura, so much."

"I know dear." Mayu whispers.

"Miss Shinohara hates it when I cry." Yuri whispers.

"Forget her, she's not here. I am." Mayu tells Yuri who nods, closing her eyes.

Mayu sighs.

'She's so young and she is being pushed so hard. I might have to talk to Mei about this.' Mayu thinks to herself.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Aki was walking out of school with Haru and Aya. They stop and Aki sighs as she Ryu. Why was he here?

"What is it?" Haru asks.

"That man over there, he attacked me a the café." Aki whispers, looking away as Benjiro.

"Good, you three waited." Benjiro said.

"Yup, come on." Haru says.

They started walking. Ryu then walks over, standing in front of the group. Aki sighs and Haru quickly stands in front of her.

"I'm with the CCG, may I have a word with Miss Ino?" Ryu asks.

"No." Haru replies.

Aki shook her head and runs off. She then stops as three investigators walks in front of her. Aki walks back, clinging to her bag. She wanted Mayu.

"If we take you in, than Mayu will come for you. If I kill you, she will come at me full force and I can prove to everyone that she is a monster." she hears Ryu explain.

She looks back to see he was right behind her with a knife.

"Well, let's see if you are a ghoul or not." Ryu said, rising the knife.

Then a hand grabbed his wrist from behind. Aki looks over to see it was Benjiro.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Benjiro tells him.

Ryu went to punch him but Benjiro dodge. Aki was then grabbed and she screams.

"Get away from her!" Haru shouts.

He took down the three investigators as Aya runs over.

"Go!" Benjiro shouts.

Haru grabs Aki's hand and they started running, Aya was close behind. Aki felt tears in her eyes.

"Hang on." Haru tells Aki who nods.

They made it to Moonlight. They walked in and Aki sighs.

"Welcome." Ren greets, then saw Aki. "Aki, are you okay?" Ren asks worried, walking over.

Aki drops her bag and gives Ren a hug, breaking down in tears. Ren quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Oi, what happened?" Ren asks as Yoshiki walks in from the kitchen.

"She was attacked." Haru replies.

Yoshiki runs over and goes into shock.

"It was that same investigator, wasn't it?" Yoshiki asks.

Aki nods.

"Haru, take her upstairs. Aki, stay in your apartment and don't come out till I come and get you." Yoshiki tells them.

"Aya, can you stay?" Haru asks.

Aya nods.

"Go." Ren whispers, letting her go.

Aki walks back, then nods. The trio heads up to Aki's and Mayu's apartment. As they walked in, they took their shoes off. Aki threw her bag into the bedroom.

"This is nice." Aya admits.

Aki looks at her.

"Thanks." Aki whispers. "I need to wash my face." Aki whispers, walking to the bedroom.

She walks to the bathroom. She washes her face and sighs as she looks into the bedroom to see Haru and Aya.

"So you and your sister share this room?" Haru asks.

"We do." Aki whispers, walking over.

"This is nice." Aya whispers.

"Thanks." Aki whispers. "Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee?" Aki asks.

"A tea would be nice, two sugars." Aya replies.

"Ah, do you have any cola?" Haru asks.

"I do." Aki replies as they walk into the kitchen.

While Aya and Haru sits on the stools behind the bench, Aki got Haru a can of cola and turns the kettle on.

"Do you that investigator, that old man?" Haru asks as Aki hands the can over.

"His name is Haru Ryu, I know his grandchildren. Mayu is friend with Seiko and I'm friends with Rin. He has hated Mayu since the day they met and now, he ha gone mad. He is obsessed on finding her, to prove she is a monster. A ghoul." Aki explains.

"So she's not helping a friend, she's on the run." Aya says.

Aki nods.

"I miss her so much." Aki cries.

She just wanted her sister back.

"I'm sorry Ino." Haru whispers.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Aki tells him.

They then heard a knock on the door. Aki looks back.

"Come in!" Aki shouts.

The door opens and Yoshiki and Benjiro walks in. Yoshiki closes the door, then the pair take their shoes off and walks over. Aki turns to face Yoshiki who place both his hands on either side of Aki's face.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Yoshiki asks.

"No, I'm fine." Aki replies. "Just a little shock, that's all." Aki admits.

Yoshiki lets her go.

"Another investigator named Shinozaki took the old guy away. I don't think we will see him for a while." Benjiro explains.

Aki looks at him shock, then smiles.

"Shinozaki." Aki whispers, then giggles.

"Do you know him?" Haru asks.

"I do." Aki replies as she started to make Aya's tea. "Turns out, Mayu made him promise if anything was to happen to her, he would protect me. He's kept to it so far." Aki tells them.

"Even when she isn't here, she's still protecting you." Yoshiki says smiling.

Aki finish making Aya her tea and sits it in front of her.

"I'll better get back to work, I'll check on you later." Yoshiki says.

Aki nods. He then walks off and Aki sighs.

"Um, thank you, for helping me." Aki whispers.

"It's okay. I couldn't stand and watch that man hurt you. Especially since he said he was going to kill you." Benjiro admits.

Aki sighs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What is it?" Benjiro asks worried.

"A little over five years ago, I lived in the 10th Ward with my parents. We were heading home after dinner one night, it was late and we lived close by. We decided to take a short cut. That is when we were attack by a ghoul. It killed my parents. I panic and I just kneeled there, frozen in fear. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't even run." Aki explains and sighs.

"Ino." Haru whispers.

"He killed them and he was laughing at me. I should have died too but Mayu, she saved me." Aki adds. "And now I couldn't even stop a stupid old man from attacking me. I'm really pathetic." Aki admits.

Benjiro sighs. They then heard a knock on the door. Aki walks over and opens it to see Naoko.

"Shinozaki." Aki whispers as she walks back.

Naoko walks in.

"I just wanted to drop by quickly to check on you." Naoko tells her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Aki says.

"Haru Ryu has been suspended and charges will be press. Attacking you, that has crossed a line and since he's plan was to kill you. I also plan on getting a AVO, making sure he isn't allowed near your and have any form of contact to you." Naoko explains.

"That's great." Aki whispers.

"I will need you to sign a few things so I'll be back in a day or two with the paper work." Naoko tells her.

"Of course." Aki says.

"Take care Ino." Naoko says, then walks off.

Aki closes the door and smiles as she walks back to the others.

"Hey Ino, why don't you join the martial arts club?" Haru asks.

"Huh?" Aki whispers.

"It would be a good idea, you can learn to defend yourself." Benjiro tells her.

Aki sighs, then started to think about it. It sounded like a plan.

"Please." Aki whispers, looking at Benjiro who smiles.

"We will work on that tomorrow." Benjiro tells her.

Aki nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Mayu was waiting for Mei to come back. She was sitting on her futon with her legs stretched out. Lying on her is Yuri, she has her head rested on Mayu's stomach. Mayu sighs, Naomi is pushing this child too much. She then heard the bookcase move and look up to see Mei and Naomi. Mayu sighs.

"What the hell are you doing? That child should be working!" Naomi tells Mayu, waking Yuri up.

"Miss Shinohara." Yuri whispers.

"You haven't changed at all, you old cow." Mayu said.

"Mayu!" Mei shouts.

"How much work are you putting on this child?!" Mayu shouts.

Yuri got up and hides behind Mayu who stands up.

"She's a kid!" Mayu shouts.

"Unlike you, she has a future but in order to get there she needs to study hard." Naomi tells Mayu who sighs.

"Mayu is right though, she's young. She shouldn't be doing so much work." Mei says, walking in front of Mayu.

Naomi walks off and Mayu sighs. Mei turns around and sighs.

"Mayu, we are going to have to leave here tonight." Mei tells her. "The Doves are coming after you hard. We have to head to the 24th Ward for a while. It might take months or even years for your name to disappeared." Mei tells her.

Mayu sighs.

"Are you sure?" Mayu asks.

Mei nods.

"I am going to call Nami later." Mei tells her.

Mayu nods.

"You can tell Aki when you talk to her." Mei adds.

"Yeah, I have to." Mayu whispers.

"Just stay here." Mei tells her. "Come on Yuri." Mei says.

Yuri grabs her stuff and walks over, then the pair walks out. Mayu sighs. This was bad.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Aki was helping clean up the café. She wanted to help more. She can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Yoshiki walks over and place his hand on top of Aki's head.

"You can take a break. I'll make you a hot chocolate." Yoshiki tells her.

Aki nods, sitting down at a table and Yoshiki walks off. Nami walks over and joins her.

"How are you feeling?" Nami asks.

"I'm fine now." Aki replies.

"That's good." Nami says.

Aki nods.

"I don't want Mayu to find out about the attack. She would be worried and I don't want her to stress over me." Aki explains.

"I think that is a good idea." Nami admits.

Nami's phone started ringing. She answers it.

"Hey Mei, what's going on." Nami answers as she got up, then walks away.

Aki looks at her.

"Oh, I see. You know I don't want you two doing that but if you have no choice. Do it." Nami says, then smiles. "Of course." Nami says, walking to Aki.

She holds the phone out. Aki takes it, placing it to her ear.

"Hello." Aki says.

 _"Hey Aki." Mayu says._

"Mayu." Aki whispers.

 _"Yeah, how was your first day at school?" Mayu asks._

"Great, I made some new friends. It's great." Aki replies.

 _"That's great Aki, I am so proud of you." Mayu says. "Listen Aki, we are in trouble." Mayu tells her._

"Trouble?" Aki whispers. "You're not coming him anytime soon, are you?" Aki asks.

 _"It might be months or years." Mayu tells her._

"What?" Aki says shock.

 _"Mei and I, we are going underground. I have to get rid of my phone. I have your number written down but I don't know when I will be home." Mayu explains._

"I see." Aki whispers.

 _"I need you to promise me you will stay in school and follow your dream." Mayu tells her._

"I will, I promise." Aki tells her.

 _"Good. I'm sorry I can't be there for you." Mayu tells her._

"I know but I'll be fine. I promise and I'll wait for you." Aki tells her.

She heard Mayu chuckled.

 _"I know Aki. I love you and I will be home when I can. I will do everything I can, you know that." Mayu tells Aki._

"I know." Aki whispers. "And I love you too." Aki then said.

 _"We better go Mayu!" Mei shouted in the background._

 _"She's right, I love you but I have to go. When I come home, we will have a lot of catching up to do. Stay strong." Mayu tells her._

"Right and I can't see you when you get home. I will be here." Aki says.

Mayu hangs up and Aki sits the phone on the table. She felt tears in her eyes. Nami takes the phone and place her hand on Aki's shoulder. Aki looks at her and smiles.

"She'll come home. I know." Aki whispers.

"Yeah, she will." Nami agrees, walking off.

Yoshiki walks over and sits a mug in front of Aki. Aki takes it and looks out the window. It was dark.

'Mayu will come home and when she does, I will be here.' Aki thinks to herself, then takes a sip of her drink.

 **And... and that's it... like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
